


After the end ( I guess)

by Nyche



Category: 9 Satra (2018), Black Jaker, Ott - Fandom
Genre: um what, กูจะแท้กยังไงวะ 55555
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyche/pseuds/Nyche
Summary: ต่อจากตอนจบ ว่าอ๊อดกับพรานทมิฬไปอยู่ด้วยกันได้ยังไง(???)





	After the end ( I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> กูมโน โอเค๊

เสี่ยวหลานวิ่งออกไปตามหาพี่ชาย

 

อสูรสีชาดกับวาตะเดินสำรวจไปรอบๆ คอยช่วยพวกนักโทษ ทหารยักษ์บางส่วนที่สับสนเดินเข้าไปถามอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆว่าพวกตนควรจะทำอย่างไรต่อไป ด้วยความที่อสูรสีชาดเป็นยักษ์ที่ดูจะมียศสูงที่สุดในที่นั้น(??)

 

อ๊อดถอนหายใจเบาๆ กำลังลังเลว่าจะหาที่นั่งลงพักเหนื่อย หรือจะไปช่วยพวกนักโทษดี เขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรทำอย่างไร พระราชโอรสคงจะทราบ บางทีเขาควรจะไปถามพระองค์

แต่ยังไม่ทันที่จะได้ไปไกลก็ได้ยินเสียงดังมาเสียก่อน

"เฮ้ย! ไอ้นี่มันยังไม่ตาย!!" พวกทหารยักษ์ที่เข้ามาโวยวาย ร่างที่เมื่อครู่นอนแน่นิ่งอยู่กับพื้นกำลังค่อยๆขยับและใช้แขนอ่อนแรงดันตัวขึ้น

"เอาไงกะมันวะ.." ยักษ์หันไปอีกตัว อ๊อดเดินเข้าไปหาช้าๆ ไม่แน่ใจว่าควรจะคิดอย่างไรเช่นเดียวกับพวกยักษ์

พรานทมิฬดันตัวขึ้นมาได้เล็กน้อย เอาศอกยันไว้ไม่ให้ล้มกลับไป ดูจะเจ็บหนักเอามากอยู่ เขาค่อยๆถัดตัวไปหาสกุณเหราที่นอนแน่นิ่งอยู่ ทว่าเจ้านกยักษ์ดูจะไม่มีลมหายใจเหลืออยู่เสียแล้ว อ๊อดคิดว่าเขาเห็นพรานทมิฬสบถเบาๆ พวกยักษ์เองก้ยังไม่มีใครกล้าตัดสินใจทำอะไร

"เจ้าจะทำอย่างไรต่อ"

พรานทมิฬหันกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนที่จะต้องยกมือที่พอว่างมากุมสีข้างด้วยความเจ็บปวด ตาสีเหลืองที่มองมาหาอ๊อดดูจะเต็มไปด้วยพิษร้าย ขณะเดียวกันก็มีความเคลือบแคลงสงสัย ความไม่มั่นใจ

"ข..ข้าคิดว่าเจ้าคงไม่รับใช้เทหะยักษา..เอ่อ หรือยักษ์ตนไหนก็แล้วแต่ ..แล้วหรือเปล่า?" อ๊อดไม่มั่นใจว่าจะถามอย่างไรดี

"ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเจ้า"

อ๊อดหน้าเสียไปเล็กน้อย แต่ก็เข้าไปนั่งลงใกล้ๆ ก้นแตะพื้นเข้าก็เพิ่งมารู้สึกตัวว่าตนเองเหนื่อยแทบขาดใจไปแล้ว จะว่าไปครั้งที่แล้วที่เขาใช้ศาสตราวุธนั้น เขาถึงกับสลบไปเลย ครั้งนี้โชคดีนักที่ไม่ได้ล้มพับไปอีก เหนื่อยอย่างนั้นแล้วก็เผลอถอนหายใจเสียยาว ทั้งด้วยความหมดแรงและความโล่งใจในเวลาเดียวกัน

"จะเอาอะไร" พรานทมิฬถาม จ้องเขาด้วยสายตาไม่สู้ไว้ใจ ถึงจะยังบาดเจ็บก็แต่ก็พร้อมที่จะป้องกันตัว

"เปล่า ข้าคิดว่าเราคงต้องรักษาตัวกันก่อน เจ้าเจ็บหนัก ที่จริงข้านึกว่าเจ้าตายแล้วด้วยซ้ำ" อ๊อดพูดตอบ พยายามไม่ให้บรรยากาศอึมครึมจนเกินไป

"ข้าก็นึกว่าข้าตายแล้ว เหอะ...ช่างเถอะ" คำตอบที่ได้ทำให้อ๊อดได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งๆ

"อย่างไรเสียเจ้าก็มาช่วยข้าเอาไว้ ข้า..." อ๊อดลังเลเล็กน้อย เป็นคำที่แปลกๆที่จะพูดกับฝ่ายศัตรู แต่พรานทมิฬก็ไม่ใช่ศัตรูของเขาเสียทีเดียวนี่

"เจ้าอะไร"

"ข้าขอบคุณ"

พรานทมิฬหันหน้าไปอีกทาง ทำนวดสีข้างที่ยังปวดไม่หาย สลับกับคลำว่าซี่โครงหักไปกี่ซี่ แต่อ๊อดมั่นใจว่าเขาได้ยินเสียง "เฮอะ" ลอยมาทางเขาแน่ๆ

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

  
การฟื้นฟูเป็นไปอย่างเชื่องช้า

อ๊อดไม่ต้องรักษาตัวนานมากนัก เพราะไม่ได้บาดเจ็บร้ายแรงอะไร นอกเหนือจากการฝืนร่างกายอย่างหนักหน่วงเพื่อใช้ศาสตราวุธแล้วก็ไม่ได้ถึงกับมีอะไรหัก

มารตา(อสูรสีชาด)และวาตะก็บาดเจ็บพอสมควร แม้ว่าเจ้าลิงน้อยจะไม่ยอมอยู่นิ่งก็ต้อง(ถูกบังคับ)พักรักษาตัว

ส่วนพรานทมิฬนั้น เมื่อแรกไม่มีใครมั่นใจว่าจะทำอย่างไรกับเขาได้ มารตาไม่มีความคิดจะนำเขามาใช้งานเป็นนักล่าอีก ทั้งฝ่ายพรานทมิฬก็อาจจะไม่อยากทำ อ๊อดเดาเอาไว้อย่างนั้น แต่ชายเผ่าทมิฬนั้นบาดเจ็บหนัก ต้องพักรักษาตัวนาน ช่วงระหว่างนั้นก็ใช้เวลาไปกับการนอนเฉยๆ ไม่พูดไม่จากับใครเสียมาก

อ๊อดมาเยี่ยมเป็นครั้งคราว นำผลไม้นำเนื้อมาให้ (คนเผ่าทมิฬกินอะไร? จะว่าไปยังมีคนเผ่านี้เหลืออยู่ที่อื่นไหม? พรานทมิฬจะอยากไปอยู่กับพวกเขาไหมถ้ายังมีอยู่? ...พรานทมิฬนี่คงไม่ใช่ชื่อจริง เอาเถอะไว้ค่อยถามทีหลัง)

ในที่สุดพรานทมิฬก็ฟื้้นตัวจนเดินเหินได้สะดวกเหมือนเดิม

อ๊อดรู้ว่าเขาหายบาดเจ็บแล้วเมื่อเข้ามาเยี่ยมแล้วไม่พบพรานทมิฬนอนอยู่บนตั่ง กลับไปเกาะเพดานหลบอยู่เสียนี่

"เจ้าทำอะไรนั่นน่ะ" อ๊อดเงยหน้าถาม ในอ้อมแขนกอดตะกร้าผลไม้ที่ตั้งใจจะนำมาแบ่งให้พรานทมิฬ

"ลองกำลังแขน" พรานทมิฬตอบ มือข้างหนึ่งก็ยื่นลงมา ชี้ไปทางมะม่วงผลโตแล้วแบมือรอไว้ ซึ่งอ๊อดก็โยนให้แต่โดยดี พรานทมิฬรับมือกัดกินอย่างง่ายดายทั้งที่เกาะอยู่บนเพดาน

"อยู่อย่างนั้นสะดวกเจ้ารึน่ะ"

"ก็ไม่ลำบากอะไร แค่ดูว่าข้ายังมีแรงอยู่ อย่างนี้ก็คงกลับไปล่าได้" พรานทมิฬทิ้งเมล็ดมะม่วงลงมาก่อน จากนั้นจึงทิ้งตัวกลับลงมายื่นบนพื้นตามเดิม

"แล้วเจ้าจะทำยังไงต่อไปล่ะ มารตาเขาว่าเขาจะไม่บังคับเจ้าเป็นนักล่า"

"อย่างข้ามีที่ไปที่ไหน สกุณเหราก็ตายไปแล้ว" เขายกมือเท้าสะเอว พ่นลมหายใจอย่างรำคาญพลางมองไปนอกหน้าต่าง ใจคิดไปว่าเขาเข้าไปอยู่เสียในป่าก็ย่อมได้ การล่าสัตว์เป้นเรื่องง่ายสำหรับเขาอยู่แล้ว

"หากไม่รู้จะไปไหน เจ้าไปอยู่กับข้าไหม?"

พรานทมิฬขมวดคิ้ว หันมามองอ๊อดช้าๆ ช้าจนอ๊อดแทบจะเหงื่อตก เกรงหนักว่าได้ไปทำให้โกรธเข้าแล้วหรือไม่

"เจ้านี่ท่าทางจะประสาทกลับ"

 

++++++++++++++++++

พรานทมิฬเงยหน้ามองเกาะหินที่ดูเหมือนจะงอกตรงขึ้นมาจากน้ำทะเลสีเขียวครามสดใสแล้วก็ต้องหรี่ตา ดึงหมวกลงบังหน้ากันแสงแดด

"แดดร้อนเกินไป" เขาบ่น

"เอาน่า เดี๋ยวก็ชินจ้ะ พี่บาก" อ๊อดตอบขณะแจวเรือให้ บากมองเขาจากใต้หมวก สายตาเย็นชาจนแดดร้อนที่ถูกบ่นอยู่ก็เหมือนจะเหือดหายไป

จากนั้นอ๊อดก็ลอยวืดจากเรือลงไปลหล่นตูมในน้ำ

"อะไรเนี่ย!" ชายหนุ่มโวยวายขณะว่ายน้ำกลับมาเกาะที่กราบเรือ เงยหน้ามองชายเผ่าทมิฬที่เสยเขากระเด็นโดยไม่บอกกล่าวจนตกเรือ

"ใครเป็นพี่เอ็ง บอกให้เรียกบากได้ ไม่ได้บอกให้มานับพี่นับน้องกับข้า แล้วไม่ต้องมาพูดเพราะด้วย มันเลี่ยน"

"เอ่อ...แต่ข้าชินแล้วนี่จ๊ะ" อ๊อดยิ้มแหะๆ ยังไม่สามารถดึงตัวเองขึ้นจากน้ำได้

"เลี่ยนโว้ยยยยย"

อ๊อดโดนถีบกลับลงไปมุดน้ำอีกรอบ


End file.
